Demonic Hunters
by EliteDragonSlayer
Summary: A yaoi between Yami and Kaiba *cheers* Yami and Kaiba are two vampires living together (been done, i know, but they make such sexy vamps!!) who discover enhanced vamps. Think blood the last Vampire. Deciding they don't want the compitition, a little hunt
1. Bad Discovers Worse

Kaiba looked up from the body of the woman he'd just finished and grinned as Yami tore viciously into the neck of the young man who was with her.  
  
Pushing away the drained body, he wiped the blood off his mouth and turned to Yami.  
  
"Make it quick, the police are going to be back around soon." He snapped at the dark prince. Yami looked up at Kaiba, blood running out of his mouth, and hissed at Kaiba, digging into the neck of his victim again.  
  
Kaiba grinned, standing. *These mortals. They'd die if they knew what we really do, unlike those stupid myths they make up. Oh, wait, they already are.* He laughed, kicking the body of the dead girl.  
  
Yami got up, raising an eyebrow at Kaiba's behaviour. *He's enjoying this a little too much.* "Yami, are you finished?" Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Seto, stop panicking. We can go now."  
  
"I'm not panicking, but we won't be able to get out of trouble again like last time if we get caught." They pushed the two dead teens out of the ally and climbed up the fire escape to Yami's apartment.  
  
Once inside, Kaiba sat down on the couch. "Yami, you still have blood on you chin." Yami wiped his chin off, licking the red smear on his hand and walking into the kitchen. Kaiba turned the tv on in time to catch a news report on the two teens they'd killed. "Yami, we're on the news already." The game king looked up from where he was heating the stove and grinned.  
  
"They're getting quicker, Seto." He said, turning back to some vegtables. When it was over, Kaiba turned the channel to a music station and got up, walking over to stand behind Yami, his arms around the boy's waist.   
  
"What are you making?" Kaiba hissed in his ear.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Like my favorite meal." He answered, staring at Yami's neck.  
  
"Seto, you know they have surviellence cameras in here." Yami hissed, grinning. Kaiba sighed and stared into the frying pan.  
  
"Peppers, onions, mushrooms, chicken. You're making fahjightas?" Yami nodded and Kaiba kissed him on the cheek. "One of my favorites."  
  
"Then stop distracting me and let me cook them." Kaiba obediantly let go and walked back over to the couch, laying down and watching tv.  
  
  
Around an hour later, Yami picked up the empty plate from the coffee table and dropped it into the sink, smriking at Kaiba's sleeping form. Walking quietly over, he gently grabbed the remote and started to pull it out of Kaiba's grip. Unfortunately, Kaiba woke up and hissed at him, trying to pry Yami's hand off. Yami grinned as he pulled on the remote, pulling Kaiba off the couch and to his feet in the process. Kaiba hissed and started a tug of war, then fell back onto the couch, hauling Yami with him. Yami grinned before rolling onto the floor, bringing Kaiba down with him as he refused to let go of the remote.   
  
The two of them rolled across the floor, bumping into things and fighting over the remote, hitting several buttons and flicking through the channels. Both of them froze when they heard:   
  
"We would like to inform the public that we are working on human cloning, and we are not, I repeat, are NOT, creating vampires, as the rumour has stated." Kaiba watched the screen closely as the camera panned over the lab, then turned back to a news anchor woman. Kaiba glanced up at Yami, who was staring at the tv, his hand still full of Kaiba's shirt. When the report was over, it turned back to the original television show, and the two of them almost had a heart attack when "Sailor Moon" came on,  
  
"Change the channel, change it!" Yami snapped, still fighting for it.  
  
"I'm trying to!!" Kaiba managed to hit the power button and the screen turned black, causing the two to collapse, Yami on top of Kaiba, both of them panting.  
  
"You think we should take a look around the lab ourselves?" Kaiba asked. Yami nodded, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You go up to the attic and get some things we'll need, and I'll clean this up." Yami suggested, referring to the state the living room was now in. Kaiba got up and walked into their bedroom, grabbing onto a rope hanging from the celing and pulling on it, bringing down a set of stairs. Climbing up them, he walked into a dark corner of a room and got to his knees in front of a large chest. Opening the chest, he reached in and pulled out several objects, his eyes adjusting to the dark quickly.   
  
Turning around, he looked over his shoulder at Yami.  
  
"Which one do you want?"  
  
"I'll take the crossbow, the rifle, and the katana." Yami answered quietly. Kaiba automaticly picked three dark shapes up off the floor and handed them to the boy behind him. "So, you think they're still trying to create those weird vampires?" Yami questioned, strapping the crossbow to his back.  
  
"Those things are not worthy of being called vampires, but yes." Kaiba answered, loading a shotgun.  
  
"What do we do if it is them?"  
  
"Destroy them of course." Kaiba stood, cocking his gun. "It's hard enough for us to find meals wihout getting caught; we don't need any competition, especially from those things."  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Kaiba and Yami were standing on the roof of a large building, looking down into a large window, watching for any guards.  
  
Spotting two, Kaiba opened the window and jumped down, Yami following close behind, but staying in the shadows as Kaiba approached the two guards. Tapping one on the shoulder, he waited until he turned around before gripping him by the throat. Slowly picking up the guard, Kaiba held his hand out to the shadows, and Yami's katana came flying out. Kaiba caught it by the blade, ignoring the blood starting to roll down it from his hand, and quickly seperated the guard's head from his body. He dropped the head, then jumped as he felt the muzzle of a gun being pressed to his head and a loud bang went off. He turned to see the second guard standing behind him, blood starting to roll out of his mouth.   
  
A second later, the guard collapsed and Yami stepped out of the shadows, holding a smoking rifle and staring coldly at the dead guard.  
  
"That was too close." Yami hissed. "Let's get moving. More guards will have heard the gunshot and be on the way." Kaiba handed him his sword back and the two of them walked down the hall for around 20 minutes until they reached a set of thick metal doors with padlocks and card locks. "Piece of junk, American door.[1]" Yami muttered, letting his accent slip slightly as he glared at the door, pulling a leather pouch out of his coat.  
  
Kaiba shone a flashlight on the locks as Yami picked hs way through them, glancing over his shoulder to keep an eye out for any guards. Soon there weren't any locks left, and Yami put his pouch away before taking out a knife. He slid the thin side of the blade through the slot, and when the machine didn't open, swore and broke it off by slamming the knife into it. Kaiba just shook his head as Yami pushed the door open slowly and walked in, closing the door behind them.  
  
Yami pulled his crossbow off his back, loading it and holding it up, ready to fire. Kaiba did the same with his shotgun and the two of them split up, walking slowly around the lab. The game king got to one knee and dipped his fingers into a dark liquid on the floor, sniffing it. "Hey, Seto!! Come here!"  
  
Kaiba was at his side in a few minutes, studying the pool. "It's blood." Yami said quietly, looking up around the room. The brunette got to his feet and headed for the other side of the room.   
  
"Be careful, Yami. Soemthing's not right." He called, disappearing around a corner. Yami got up and walked around a desk, holding his breath, then letting it out quickly when he didn't see anything in the room. Turning the corner, he walked down a hall, stepping slowly into a room at the end, and looking around in shock.   
  
The entire room was trashed. What looked like large tanks were on their side and leaking water everywhere. Electrical cords hung dangerously close to the water, shooting sparks into the air every now and then. Desks were overturned and papers were scattered everywhere. There were also dark pools of blood spread out throughout the room.   
  
"Seto? Are you in here?" The sound of footsteps started towards him, and soon Kaiba came into view.  
  
"There's nothing in here. Let's go." Yami didn't move. *Something's wrong. Where's his gun...*   
  
"Seto, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why?" Yami raised his crossbow, aiming it at Seto's chest. "Yami, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"You're not Seto Kaiba, are you?"  
  
"Yami..." Kaiba stepped forward, and Yami turned the safety off, stopping him.  
  
"YAMI!!" Yami turned and saw Kaiba running towards him.  
  
"I knew it...." Yami was about to turn and fire the crossbow, but the imposter grabbed him from behind, starting to choke him. The real Kaiba lifted his gun and fired it twice, hitting the creature in the side. The imposter hissed shrilly in annoyance and started to shift form. "KAIBA!! HEAD!!! Shoot him in the head!!" Yami snapped, gasping in pain. Kaiba almost smacked himself in the head for forgetting and fired one more time, nailing the creature right in his forehead. The thing fell backwards, hauling Yami with it.  
  
Yami got to his feet, bent over coughing.  
  
"You alright?" Kaiba asked. Yami nodded, swallowing and then glancing over at the corpse.  
  
"I guess this proves our theory, doesn't it?" Kaiba nodded, his arm on Yami's back until he straightened up. "Keep your guard up, they must be all over." Kaiba took his arm off of Yami and walked to the left a few feet, looking around carefully. "I don't think there's anymore in this room. They must have-" A fast moving object interrupted him as it rammed Kaiba to the floor, the two of them wrestling viciously. Kaiba held him back with his feet, and saw in shock that this one had changed to look like himself as well. *To fool Yami.* He realized, and turned to the dark prince. "Give me the sword!" He yelled to him. But in the confusion, Yami had lost sight of the real Kaiba and couldn't tell which one was which.  
  
"How do I know you're the real Seto?!" Yami demanded.  
  
"Joey's an asshole!!" Yami smirked and tossed him the sword. Kaiba pushed the enhanced vamp back slightly, then swung at his neck with the sword, severing his head. The head transformed as it fell, the skin turning grey and the hair turning white as well as growing longer. The body, also turned grey, with long claws for fingernails, slumped to the floor.  
  
Kaiba layed on the floor on his back for a few seconds, panting, and looked over at Yami. "This is getting annoying." Yami helped him to his feet, then spotted a laptop laying on the floor that wasn't destroyed.  
  
"Let's find out a little more about our friends." Yami suggested, walking over to the machine and picking it up.  
  
Yami sat in a chair, typing away at the laptop while Kaiba kept an eye out for any others. "Hey, Seto, look at this." Kaiba kneeled beside him, and read the info over Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Using a combination of wolf's, human's, and captured vampire's blood, we have been able to create a creature perfect for assassination. They have the abilities to transform to look like anyone, are able to climb walls, feed on blood, thirst for killing, and are exellent fighters. Our numerous tests proved them to have high endurance, amazing speed, extreme intelligence, and an exellent sense of smell. However, their vision is based on movement alone, and they are deaf. They are immune to any pain below the neck, and cannot be killed by any means except for serious head and spinal cord injury. What is this? The journal of one of the scientists?"  
  
"I think so. Now look at this. This is the serviellance footage taken two days ago." Kaiba watched as a scientist walked by where the enhanced vampires were being held, and the vampire smashed the glass with it's claws, hauling the scientist inside, tearing into him. The 8 other vamps started to fight over him, and the first vamp climbed out of the cage, heading for the other scientists. A few minutes later, all 9 vamps were on the loose, trashing the lab, and scientists were running everywhere. Kaiba jumped as a hidious face came into view, hissed at the screen in anger, almost grinning and turned the camera off.   
  
"It's just like mortals to go messing with things far more complex then they think." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Hey, don't forget, you were a mortal at one time."  
  
"And, thankfully, you changed that. Now then," Kaiba stood up and cocked his gun, glaring at the trashed room. "Let's go on a little hunting trip."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1]-Have any of you seen Cats and Dogs? If you have, you know where that came from. I just love that kitten!! He's so cute!! and i though it was adorable when he was talking to himself as he placed the bomb on the door. and i'm running on, so i'm going to shut up and go cuddle with Seto now. 


	2. More Blood Spilt

Yami closed the laptop and got up, kicking aside the head of the vampire.  
  
"If we're going to beat these things, we need to find out what their needs are, besides blood. That way, we know where to look for them." Kaiba rose as well and looked around. Yami was about to answer when he spotted something that made his blood run cold. Walking right past Kaiba, he stopped in front of a very large hole in the thick wall. "Kaiba, we killed two vamps, right?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And we saw 9 vamps in the video....." The Game King turned to Kaiba. "So that means that at least 7 of those creatures could be loose in the city. And they can look like anyone." Yami sighed and leaned against the wall. "Now what?"  
  
"Well, we should check the rest of the lab, for any other vampires, and for any weapons we could use against them." Kaiba suggested. Yami nodded and followed him out of the room, bending over to grab his crossbow.  
  
  
Kaiba had searched what seemed like half of the lab before he realized that Yami was standing off to the side. "Yami?" Yami looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking..." He sighed. "Seto, those vampires could be disguised as anyone, and killing everybody we care about right now. How are we going to do this?"  
  
"These could be of some use." Kaiba muttered, picking up a box and carrying it over to where Yami was standing. Yami looked inside and saw some clear glasses inside [1]. Grabbing one pair, he put them one and looked over at Kaiba.  
  
"Hmmm...they don't seem to be doing anything." Yami looked down at the vampire head and almost yelped he was so surprised.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kaiba asked, seeing Yami's startled expression.  
  
"T-the vampire's glowing red!"  
  
"What?" Kaiba put the glasses on, then looked down at it. Yami was right. Everything else was normal, but the head had a red tint to it. "These glasses could come in use." Kaiba grabbed some more and slipped them inside his pockets. "Seto, we should check the Game Shop and Kaiba Corp first. It's more important to check on the people we care about first, and see if we can kill any of those demons in the city, where they're more of a risk."  
  
  
  
Around 10 minutes later, Kaiba was walking around Kaiba Corp, and Yami was heading for the Game Shop.   
  
Yami pushed the door open to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Téa gathered around a table where Yugi and Joey were dueling. Yugi looked up.   
  
"Yami!! Why didn't you tell us you were coming over?!" His light half cried, getting up and running over to him, slamming into his waist hard with a fearsome hug. Yami stumbled back slightly from the force.   
  
"Sorry, aibou. I meant to come by sooner." Remembering why he was here, he slid the glasses on and looked around the room. To his horror, Tristen was tinted red.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong?" He looked down to see Yugi looking up at him, then glancing over at Tristen. Blowing out a long breath, he pulled the crossbow off his back, wrapped an arm around Yugi, pulling him to him and pressing his face into his chest, then aimed the crossbow at Tristen, causing the others to stand up in alarm. Before any of them could do anything, Yami fired the arrow, hitting Tristen in the forehead and knocking him back. Yugi jumped and tried to turn, but Yami held him still.  
  
"Yami!! What the hell are you doing?!" Joey yelled. He got up and strode over to Yami, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You got three seconds before I kill you as well." He snarled, shoving Yugi out of the way. Yami calmly placed a hand on Joey's and forced him back slightly, easily overpowering the blonde.  
  
"Go look at him, then you'll see why I did it."  
  
"What? What are you-"  
  
"Go. Look." Yami all but snarled.  
  
"Yami-" A gasp interrupted Joey, and he looked over to see Téa leaning over where Tristen had fallen. Letting go of Yami, he, walked over to her and looked at the body, then pulled back, staring at Yami. "What the hell is that? And where's Tristen?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you would all give me a few minutes, I'll explain everything."  
  
  
5 minutes later, Yami had told them what he knew, and the three of them were quiet. Téa was the first to speak.  
  
"So those things are loose in the city?" Yami nodded.  
  
"There are at least 9 in existance, and we've killed three so far. Kaiba's over at Kaiba Corp, checking for more."  
  
"And those glasses let you tell who's a vampire?"  
  
"No, if that was true, then I'd be red as well. It show's the enhanced vampires in red." Yami turned to Joey and handed him three pairs of the glasses and a rifle. "I'm leaving it up to you to protect these guys. Remember, shoot them in the head; they won't feel it anywhere else." Joey nodded and took the objects, his hands shaking. The group looked over at the door as the bell rang and saw Kaiba standing in the door. Joey instantly raised his gun. "Joey it's okay, it's the real Kaiba." Yami said after using the glasses. Joey hesitated.  
  
"Can I shoot him anyway?" Both of them growled, and Joey grinned, lowering the gun. "Kaiba, how are ya? Not hungry, I hope."  
  
"Well, I did miss breakfast." Kaiba hissed, causing Joey to eep and slink over to Téa. Kaiba shook his head and turned to Yami. "Did you explain things to them?"  
  
"I had to, or else Joey would have tried to kill me for killing Tristen, or at least one of the vampires that looked like Tristen." Kaiba growled at Joey, causing the blonde to hide further. "Were there any at Kaiba Corp?" Kaiba nodded, and looked grim.  
  
"There were 9." This hit Yami hard.  
  
"But....that would mean that we've killed twelve.....and they only showed 9 on the video, so....."  
  
"So we have no way of knowing how many are out there." Kaiba finished for him.  
  
"Looks like this will be a full time job." Yami muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, almost growling with stress. "So, what do we do? Split up and start combing the city? Or stand around here forever?"  
  
"Duh!! We should split up!! And kick these stupid vampire's butts!!" Joey shrunk back from his outboast when both Yami and Seto hissed at him.  
  
"I do not want Yugi out there with those demons on the loose. I don't care if you use the glasses or not." He said, stopping Joey's next argument. "Look if you insist on looking for them, then leave a gun with Tea." Seto handed Yugi a gun, then got to his knees beside the small boy and explained how to work it. Yami watched them, then turned to Joey. "You're so pumped to help; Got any ideas?" Joey looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. "I figured."  
  
Seto stood and turned to Yami.  
  
"We really shouldn't split up; it took two of us to fight off a few. So it should take the two of us to find all of them.  
  
"You mean the three of us." Yami corrected.  
  
"What do you mean the three of-Oh HELL NO!!" Seto snapped. "NO WAY, YAMI!!! HE IS NOT COMING!!"  
  
  
  
Seto growled as he walked, glaring at the blonde ahead of him. Joey was slinking around like a spy, holding his gun up to eye level, and doing a very bad job of being discreet. "Can I kill him? Please?" He begged again.  
  
"For the last time, no." Yami said patiently, checking his gun to make sure it was loaded and set. He looked up as he saw 6 teens walk around the corner of the dark street they were on, and growled loud enough to get Joey's attention when he looked through the glasses and saw all the teens were glowing red. He pulled the safety off on his gun and raised it to the teens.   
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Time to go to work, guys." Yami hissed, aiming carefully. "Joey, stay out of this unless we absolutely need your help. That way, you can see what we're up against." After glancing to Kaiba to make sure he was ready, Yami fired his gun, calling the vamps attention to him as two of them fell dead.  
  
They all shrieked and ran at them, two going for Yami. Yami pulled his sword off his back and blocked the outstretched claws of one of them, then fired his gun at the one behind him. Unfortunately, he missed and the vamp swung at his back, slicing open the flesh. Swearing, he kicked the vamp in front of him in the stomach, then turned and fired his last bullet at the vamp, hitting him in the shoulder and giving him a few precious seconds to reload.  
  
  
Kaiba had his hands full as well. He held one vamp at bay with is shot gun while the other one repeatedly swung at his head, just barely missing him as the first vamp was in the way. He had to hold his gun up with both arms just to keep the vamp's claws out of range of his face. Then, the second one slipped under his arms and swung at him, raking his chest open. But it must have been a young one, as it's claws weren't as long as the others, and the cuts were quite shallow. Kaiba slammed his knee into the vamp, stunning it, then kicked it in the head when it fell to the ground, knocking him away.   
  
Focusing his attention back to the other vamp, he moved his head to the left just as the vamps claws dug into the bricks of the building he was pressed against. As the vamp struggled to pull his claws out, Kaiba held him back with his foot and aimed the gun at his head, firing it. Ignoring the black blood that splattered all over his coat, he blew off the other vamp's head, then turned to Yami.  
  
  
Yami hissed at the vampire in front of him, the steel of his sword ringing as it clashed with the vamp's claws, then jumped as he heard two "bangs", and the vamp's head blew up. Hearing a thud behind him, he turned and saw the other vamp behind him, dead as well. Turning again, he saw Kaiba standing with a smoking gun. "Thanks, Seto." Kaiba nodded, then turned to Joey, who was backed against a building, practically vibrating with shock, staring at the vampires. "Joey? Are you alright?" Joey slowly looked up at Yami.  
  
"W-will it be like that every time?" Yami sighed and nodded.  
  
"Probably." To his shock, joey broke out into a large grrin.  
  
"Exellent!! That was JUST like a horror movie!! Will you guys teach me to fight like that? This is going to be so cool!!!!" Yami shook his head and Kaiba pressed a hand to his forehead.  
  
"This just got a whole lot harder." He muttered as Joey fired more demands at a stunned Yami. "Oi...."[2]  
  
  
  
  
[1]-Yeah, I know I stole it from 13 Ghosts. So what?! Exellent movie, BTW.  
[2]-I can't see Seto saying it either, but it seemed to fit the moment. 


End file.
